


Is There Somewhere

by martiniseok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Songfic, i never wrote that far cause i'm too ace for that lmao, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiniseok/pseuds/martiniseok
Summary: Love to Shiro seemed unreal, to difficult to find. If you found it, you were incredibly lucky. He felt if he had the chance to call his crew member his, he would be those lucky few.That is, one week away from leaving his home, his crew member has wishes too.





	Is There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> summery sucks? oops.  
> aND this piece has been in my files for so long. i just love halsey enough where she can punch me and i'd say thank you lmao.  
> anyways, enjoy!

A week before Kerberos was eventful. A celebration for Galaxy Garrison's mission and luck towards the pilots.

The night of the party was a night to remember.

Matt was dancing ridiculously on his bed in his and Shiro's dorm room. He was in an oversized sweater and wore socks to his knees. His hair was messy and his face was written in happiness for his new opportunity in his research, but also pure bliss.

Shiro watched Matt dance. He wasn't sure how long it went until he started dancing too. Matt jumped down from his bed and grabbed Shiro's hands and danced with him. Matt can dance, and dance well. It was like lock and key, the way they danced. Shiro wasn't experienced as Matt was, but he was still able to dance.

Matt's eyes flashed in the dim lights of the room. His caramel eyes showing off its natural golden and brown streaks, with the minimum of green. They were beautiful.

Shiro wasn't sure how long he kept his secret. He remembered keeping Keith up to rant off how Matt swayed his hips when he walked, or when his hair was messy when he woke up freshly from a nap. How his huge glasses frame his face or how he always wear sweaters that never fit him correctly so he can pull his sleeve over his hands.

Keith told Shiro to tell Matt before Kerberos. He reasoned Shiro will never get the chance after if they get abducted, which Shiro founded completely ridiculous, but agreed nonetheless. Matt has always said that he would discover alien life and that would be the start of a peak in his career. "Make it or break it, Shiro." Matt always said.

Now, dancing to Kanye West with Matt on the cold floor, Shiro wonders if the anxiety of just telling Matt the truth wasn't worth it.

Shiro grabs Matt's hips, and Matt responds by placing his small hands on Shiro's jaw. Matt's lips hang below Shiro's, and Shiro wanted to just close the gap.

"I guess I owe Katie two bucks." Matt laughed against Shiro's mouth, then kissed Shiro. Shiro laughed against Matt's own, but lovingly kissed back.

"Looks like I accidentally let you complete me." Shiro said. Matt laughed, and swooped Shiro back into a kiss.

Matt clenched Shiro's loose shirt, tugging at it gently. Shiro pulled back, smirking at Matt's mischievous smile. "One week until we leave this junk of a planet, Shiro. Let's remember it." Matt said.

Shiro obeyed, and took off his shirt. Matt explored his chest. Shiro's chest was soft and clean. No stretch marks, no scars. Just untouched skin.

Feeling smooth hands on Shiro's own shoulder, Shiro found himself admitting so many things he didn't want to before this long foresaken trip to Pluto's moon. Shiro gripped Matt's hips tighter, and Matt kissing Shiro rougher.

Shiro's not sure when he found himself on Matt's bed and Matt's kissing his shoulders. The kisses feel like poetry across his skin, fog is in his head and he can't clear. It's bliss, this is. It's luxury to have Matt kiss his skin, but also saddening to know he possibly won't have the opportunity again until another year.

Admitting Shiro fell in love wasn't on the agenda. He didn't mean to, truly. Looking at Matt above him, they both seem they accidentally fell in love.

"Let's pretend for tonight." Matt smirked, then grabbed his own sweater from his collar and swiftly slides it off, revealing pale skin. Shiro sat up and grabbed Matt's waist with his cold hands, and kissed Matt unconsciously.


End file.
